22:52
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi yang selalu ingin tidur di ranjang milik Jimin, dan Jimin yang selalu ingin tidur di dada Yoongi. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. AR. Just a ficlet, done in 22:52.


**22:52**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

 **22:52**

.

.

.

Malam sudah benar-benar larut ketika mereka pulang ke _dorm_ kala itu. Masing-masig masuk ke kamarnya dengan lelah. Termasuk Yoongi. Dia menyegerakan mandinya hanya untuk cepat tidur. Tidur lebih awal lebih baik karena waktu yang bisa dia manfaatkan lebih panjang—walau hanya tersisa kurang dari enam jam sampai matahari terbit.

Hanya, setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian dia tak lantas naik ke ranjangnya, melainkan masuk ke kamar lain, dan merebahkan diri di salah satu _single bed_ di sana. Kamar itu kosong karena satu penghuninya sedang mandi, sementara satunya sedang makan di dapur. Yoongi tanpa peduli pada apapun, menarik selimut dan bergelung di atas ranjang itu. Dia menyamankan dirinya dalam aroma yang tertinggal di sprei, bantal dan selimut yang dia kenakan. Aroma seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatnya ingin kembali ke ranjang itu. Aroma Jimin.

Dia sudah kebal setiap kali Jimin mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Dia akan tetap kukuh ingin tidur di ranjang itu. Walaupun harus berbagi spasi yang sempit ketika Jimin ikut berebahan bersamanya.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi yang kenal suara itu melirik dengan menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hm?" dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman santai. Seolah-olah sudah tak aneh baginya dipergoki sedang tidur di ranjang orang lain. Ya, dia dipergoki Hoseok, yang menghuni kamar itu juga.

"Kau tidur di sini?" Hoseok menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Iya." dia tak lagi melirik Hoseok, malah menyamankan kepalanya di bantal dan sedikit mengendus bagian yang aromanya terasa _Jimin sekali._

"Hoaaahhmmm..."

Lalu terdengar suara lain yang masuk ke kamar itu. Yoongi tahu itu siapa. Jadi dia memilih untuk tak membuka matanya, lanjutkan tidurnya saja.

"Habis makan, ngantuk sekali." Itu Jimin yang menggosok-gosok matanya yang mulai berat melawan kantuk.

Hoseok memukulnya sambil tertawa, katanya Jimin seperti babi. Habis makan, tidur. Mereka yang tertawa tak mengusik Yoongi yang sudah meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut yang membungkusnya.

"Lho, Yoongi-hyung di sini?" dan Jimin nampaknya baru sadar kalau ranjangnya telah ditempati seseorang.

Yoongi hanya berguling satu kali. Berguling untuk meluruskan kaki dan sedikit melebarkannya, juga tangannya yang tak ketinggalan dia julurkan, seolah-olah menandai bahwa ranjang itu adalah teritorial miliknya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Hoseok hanya maklum dengan perilaku kawannya itu, sementara Jimin tidak.

"Turun dari ranjangku, tidurlah di tepatmu."

Hanya Jimin yang berani memerintah Yoongi seperti itu selain Seokjin si member tertua. Karena Jimin _off cam_ tak seperti Jimin _on cam_ yang manis dan ceria, dia sesungguhnya adalah orang yang cukup disegani oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Tidak mau."

Tapi Jimin yang tegas berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang keras kepala. Perintahnya tak selalu langsung dituruti.

Jimin mendengus, Hoseok yang melihatnya merasa paham bahwa dialah yang harus mengalah di sini.

"Sudah, biarkan saja Yoongi-hyung tidur di ranjangmu, kau tidur di ranjangku saja. Biar aku pindah ke kamarnya Seokjin-hyung." Hoseok menepuk pundak Jimin sambil belalu. Ah, lelaki itu memang terlalu baik. Bahkan pada Yoongi yang manja pun dia tak masalah.

"Maaf ya, Hyung." kata Jimin saat Hoseok sudah tak terlihat.

Kemudian dia kembali memandang lelaki bercelana hitam yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Yoongi yang seenaknya.

Ah, Jimin jadi kesal. Dia pun naik ke ranjang Hoseok dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Tadinya dia memandang langit-langit, tapi ketika matanya beralih, dia mendapatkan tatapan dari Yoongi yang ternyata belum benar-benar tidur.

"Kau ini, sekali-sekali hilangkan sifat manjamu itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada Hoseok-hyung? Selalu mengalah demi kamu." jadilah kekesalahnnya itu dia utarakan secara spontan.

Yoongi diam sejenak. Sepasang alisnya sedikit naik dan air mukanya berubah.

"Tsche." Jimin mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Dia baru sada kalau dia tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia sudah memarahi Yoongi yang jelas-jelas paling sensitif perasaannya. "Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud..."

Jimin tak mendapatkan mata Yoongi lagi. Lelaki itu hanya memandang kosong entah pada apa, dia diam saja tanpa bicara sama sekali. Jelas, melihat itu, Jimin merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Hyung, maaf..."

Yoongi meliriknya sekilas tapi kemudian dia membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Jimin. Benar, kalau sudah begitu berarti dia tak ingin bicara lagi. Dia tidak akan mendengar berapapun maaf yang diucapkan oleh Jimin.

Jimin memang tegas, tapi juga mudah luluh perasaannya.

Lantas dia yang tak sampai hati pun kemudian turun dari ranjang Hoseok dan pindah ke ranjangnya sendiri. Dia yang naik memaksa Yoongi sedikit menggeser tubuhnya karena ukuran ranjang yang sempit. Yoongi memang bergeser, tapi tak juga berbalik. Tetap saja memungguginya seperti itu.

"Hyung."

Jimin mengintip wajah Yoongi dari belakang, lelaki cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar enggan menganggapi Jimin lagi.

"Yoongi-ah" Jimin mengganti panggilan formal itu dengan sebutan nama yang hanya keluar ketika mereka sedang berdua. "Maaf, maaf sudah memarahimu. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Jimin memeluk pinggang itu dan menempelkan hidung serta bibirnya di tengkuk Yoongi. Dia mencium bagian itu dengan lembut. Hanya untuk menyampaikan penyesalannya, untuk menyampaikan maafnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur di ranjangmu, apa salahnya?" akhirnya suara rendah bernada manja itu dapat Jimin dengar juga. Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip Yoongi yang sedang merengut.

"Ya, tak salah. Aku bisa tidur di mana saja tanpa membuat Hoseok-hyung pindah dari kamar ini harusnya. Dia bisa tidur di ranjangnya, dan kau bisa tidur di ranjangku. Biar aku yang pindah ke kamarnya Seokjin-hyung." tuturnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kau tidur sekamar dengannya." hanya saja jawaban Yoongi tak dia kira.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau..." katanya menggantung. "Ish."

"Apa? Katakan. Nanti aku apa?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang itu, sementara Yoongi masih memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau pernah memposting video di twitter bersama Seokjin-hyung."

"Lalu apanya yang salah dari itu?"

"Kau menggeram... saat dia hampir menciummu." kata Yoongi, dengan volume suara yang makin mengecil di ujung kalimat.

"Astaga, jadi kau cemburu?" Jimin tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang mengembang. Menggelikan memang, Yoongi cemburu hanya karena Seokjin bermain-main dengan Jimin beberapa waktu lalu. "Tidak, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Seokjin-hyung. Yang waktu itu hanya reaksi spontan, sama ketika orang lain bernapas di lehermu seperti ini."

"Ahhh, Jimin...!" Yoongi memekik ketika dirasakannya hebusan napas yang hangat menggelitik kulit lehernya.

Akhirnya berontaknya itu membuat dirinya tak lagi memunggungi lelaki itu. Punggungnya menyentuh sprei secara utuh, sementara Jimin memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau tahu rasanya, bukan?" senyum lelaki itu dengan mata sembabnya yang menawan. Yoongi merona, dia mendorong wajah itu pelan hanya agar Jimin tak melihat pipinya memerah. "Lagipula yang membuatku _ingin_ hanya kamu, bukan Seokjin-hyung atau siapapun itu."

Jimin mendekat dan mengendusi leher Yoongi sembari memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di kulit lembut itu.

"Jimin, jangan macam-macam, besok pagi kita kerja— _duh_!" ancaman itu tidak berlaku karena Jimin malah menggigit ceruk lehernya dengan keras.

"Besok ya? Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sampai matahari terbit."

"Makanya kau jangan macam-macam!" Yoongi memegangi bekas gigitan Jimin yang membuatnya nyeri.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tapi biarkan aku tidur dengan bersandar di dadamu. Boleh?" pertanyaannya sarat ijin, tapi tetap saja nadanya sarat perintah. Dia itu seperti seorang diktator yang permintaannya tak bisa dibantah.

"Ya sudah, kemari." dan Yoongi hanya bisa menyerah. Akhirnya kepala itu dia tuntun untuk bersandar di dadanya. Sementara Jimin menyamankan diri dengan menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua, Yoongi mengelus-elus rambut lelaki itu dengan sayang. "Kau seperti bayi saja..."

"Ya, aku bayimu." dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggang itu Jimin memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur dalam buaian Yoongi-nya. Bagi Yoongi sendiri, terkadang membelai Jimin sama seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Dia pun akan ikut terbuai dan lama-lama jatuh tertidur juga.

.

.

.

 _Good night, have a nice dream_

.

.

.

 **END**

Dan saya kembali nyampah. Maafkan, saya akhir-akhir ini makin stres dan nggak bisa menulis dengan baik. Mungkin saya akan kembali lagi dengan tulisan yang layak baca setelah saya melewati ujian sidang. Doakan saya manteman (TT)9


End file.
